The Snakes and The Obsolete (SYOC story)
by CityofEvil666
Summary: SYOC STORY DEADLINE 9/3/13! It seems like everyone takes everything for granted nowadays. We're all ungrateful for at least one thing in our life, but what happens when suddenly all of that is taken away? We're left with nothing after a plague strikes the Earth, corpses now rising from the dead and killing the living. This is the end... the apocalypse. Rated T, will change


**Prelude**

He watched as her eyes soared over to the burning remains of what she used to call home. The crazed feeling of horror they felt earlier was now replaced with something that felt nostalgic; yet at the same time it was still sorrowful. They didn't know which feeling was worse.

Rain now began to fall from above, covering the vacant streets and snuffing the flames out. The car slowly pulled out from the building, now making its way down the road as they all left broken memories; their last chance of hope.

Suddenly, the girl began to laugh, tears beginning to stream down her face as she turned to look at him. "You know," she began, her voice breaking from trying to hold back tears, "It's amazing how much we can take for granted and never even notice how lucky we are until it's too late. If I had known the world would be ending, I would have openly expressed how happy I was- or how happy some of the people I love the most make me. I was selfish to complain about the things I didn't have... what I wanted... because now there's nothing but wubble.

"I know how you feel," she continued, "My Mom once told me that I shouldn't be selfish and take things for granted; how I should love what I have because in a flash it could be gone. I never knew that this is how things would be taken away."

"This is only the beginning of a new chapter, don't give up yet," the boy said, placing his hand on her shoulder, "It may seem like the end but it isn't. And even if more of us die, or if I die, it'll only be another chapter of life for you to get through."

"It's amazing how you can still be hopeful about things getting better," she commented.

"Hope is all we've got now. I honestly don't even know where my faith stands after watching all these corpses wander the streets and kill everything. But despite losing everything I can still be hopeful that it'll all end soon," he explained.

"You say that as if there will be a happy ending," she said. He was silent now, not really knowing how to reply to her statement. He had little faith that a happy ending would come their way, but he hoped it would. "Honestly," she began to laugh a bit, "How did all of this even happen? Where did it all go wrong?"

_Where did it all go wrong?_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the original show/comic/story/idea Highschool of the Dead (H.O.T.D.) or its characters, I also do NOT own any of the other characters in this story other than my orginal character. I do NOT own any song/video game/TV show/Story references I throw in here other than any of them I made up. I however, DO OWN the main protagonist of this story, this story's idea, as well as the cover/title. Please don't block me.**_

**Well, well, well it's been awhile (and by awhile I mean a month). Welcome back my precious little children, I missed you all. Now, this is the story called, "The Snakes and The Obsolete" which is metaphoric because "the Snakes" represents the humans cheating, fighting and surviving while "the Obsolete" represents the zombies who are hopeless, fallen and dead (the meaning of the story's title will make more since later in the story). Also, the title is inspired from the song "And the Snakes Start To Sing" by Bring Me The Horizon.  
I'm currently also working on the story "City of Evil" (which is still being typed), and Beta Reading "the D.E.A.D." from Awesomestprime8, but for now I'll be putting those two projects aside to be working on this. So this is an SYOC story for you all. Because school for me will be starting September 3, some of the chapters may be delayed while other might be posted back to back. For now, here's the rules and and story's info.**

**Rules:  
****1. PM the OC's to me. If you review it, I won't read it.  
2. DO NOT DELETE SECTIONS FROM THE FORMAT. I barely want you to add your own, so just keep the format like it is, or I won't read it.  
3. No Mary Sues or Gary Stus (Perfect characters with tragic past and no flaws whatsoever).  
4. Please don't send me any Goth/Emo people unless they're super good (because my OC's already Goth enough for the story :P)  
5. Make them as unique and orginal as possible  
6. Be as descriptive with their looks as possible (if you want to say that they resemble a celebrity, put that in the "other" category)  
7. Be realistic (I crave realism)  
8. Have Fun :3**

**Info:  
1. Story takes place in Seattle, Washington. The date is December 10, 2014  
2. I'm doing something new from the original H.O.T.D. story, so rather than the outbreak happening during school, it actually happens while they're at a dance (at night), so the school outfit will be formal instead (I'll explain more down there)  
3. I'm accepting soldiers  
4. Due Date is September 3, 2013 (unless I get enough people earlier or not get enough people)  
5. There's no uniform  
6. You can send up to two (2) OC's that cannot be in a romantic relationship with each other unless it is one-sided  
7. Once I get characters, I will be coupling up some of them with each other (i.e. my character or someone else's character might be dating your OC already).  
8. I'm only accepting seven characters  
9. If you send people located in the town, please make them adults or children and not teens (since the teens will be in the high school).  
10. I butchered the Format list, so it'll have stuff from my last SYOC story and things from other people's stories.**

**So here's the format guys!**

* * *

**GENERAL**

**Name: **

**Age: **

**Nickname(s): **

**Gender: **

**Birthday: (MM/DD) **

**Army Rank: (Withen the US Army, Air Force, Marines, Navy and Coast Guards) **

**Sexuality: (Are they straight, gay, bi, ect.?) **

**Religion: (The OC's religion may come as a plot device in the story) **

**Race: (Caucasian, African-American, Latino, ect.) **

**Nationality: (American, Canadian, British, ect.)**

* * *

******PERSONALITY**

******Personality: (Be very descriptive/detailed as you can. Make it realistic and original as well) **

******Strengths: (Four or less) **

******Weaknesses: (Four or more) **

******Likes: **

******Dislikes: **

******Fear(s): **

******How Do They Act When Scared?:**

******School Clubs/Sports: **

******Love Interest: (What do they look for in someone)**

******Habits: (Does your OC have any habits, i.e. twirling a pencil through their fingers, tapping their leg, biting their lip, etc.) **

******Mental Illnesses: (optional)**

******Medical Illnesses: (optional)**

******Talents: **

******Theme Song: (a song that describes your character or should be a theme song for your character if anything dramatic happens (like in the movies), it helps me visualize your character better) **

******Opinion on "Them": **

******Relationship/History with My OC: (Your OC's opinion and relationship with my OC)**

* * *

******HISTORY**

******Background: (Be very descriptive/detailed as you can. Make it realistic and original) **

******Family: (Name, Age, Occupation, Status [deceased, alive, infected, unknown], OC's opinion on them) **

******School Clique: (Goth, Popular, Geek, etc.)**

* * *

**APPEARANCE**

**Height/Weight: **

**Skin Complexion: (Fair, Olive, Fawn, Dark etc.) **

**Build/Body Type: **

**Breast Size: (Skip if your OC is a boy) **

**Eye Color: **

**Hairstyle/Color: **

******Scars/Tattoos/Piercings/Other: **

******School Outfit: (So the outbreak occurs when they're attending a school dance, so the school outfit will actually be the formal outfit they're wearing at the dance (I.E. a dress/suit/tux/etc.))**

******First Outfit: **

******Second Outfit: (Optional)**

******Pajamas: **

* * *

******EXTRA**

******School Weapon: (Be realistic, they're not gonna find a gun at school. And this all is during the dance. They don't have to have a weapon either if you don't want to give them one) **

******Town Weapon: (Primary, Secondary, Melee) **

******Transportation: (Do they have a car/motorcycle/bike/skateboard?) **

******Should There Be Lemon (sex)?:**

******Location: (Town/School)**

******Other: **

* * *

******Alright, that's the format, now here's my OC**

* * *

**GENERAL**

**Name: Jaime (pronounced like "Jay" and "Me") Clark**

**Age: 17**

**Nickname(s): Jay, JC (though he hates both the nicknames and prefers just being called his original name)**

**Gender: Male**

**Birthday: October 31**

**Army Rank: N/A**

**Sexuality: Heterosexual**

**Religion: An open-minded Catholic. He believe Jesus is his savior and God is real, but won't bash other religions (in fact he actually likes to learn about other religions). He used to be Athiest as well, and tends to be able to relate to them a bit, despite now being a religious person.**

**Race: Caucasian**

**Nationality: British American**

* * *

******PERSONALITY**

******Personality: Jaime is generally nice, sweet and caring. He has a great sense of humor and is a very witty/sarcastic person. He's very open minded and never judges anyone without getting to know them first. He's extremely optimistic when it comes to life and love and embraces the future in both arms. He's very hopeful as well. He's always been a very smart and bright kid, a straight A student. Jaime isn't one to lie unless he doesn't trust the person he is talking to and is usually completely honest. He's an awkward boy, always had a hard time making friends and trusting others. Jaime has social anxieties which at times can be very light or extremely severe. He literally cannot hold a conversation with strangers for longer than two minutes without feeling scared or anxious, which is something he's never really been able to explain why. He'll blush, sweat, grow twitchy and just be a nervous wreck. Once he feels he can trust someone or once he considers them a friend, he'll become more talkactive and open (as if he was never afraid at all). Jaime is also insomnic and cherishes sleep whenever he can get it. He absolutely hates energy drinks and coffee because he feels when he drinks it, he's losing more sleep than what he already doesn't have.**

******Strengths: A Natural Leader, Physically Strong, Intelligent and Optimistic at it's Finest**

******Weaknesses: Has Insomnia, Has Social Anxiety, Reserved and Socially Awkward**

******Likes: Listening to music (bands like Paramore, Suicide Silence and Of Mice & Men), Playing the electric guitar, singing, sleep, writing poems/song lyrics, stargazing, German Sheperds, Children, Kid Movies (like Finding Nemo, the Spongebob Squarepants Movie, etc.) and Snakes**

******Dislikes: Annoying pop music, mainstream rap, baked sweets (they make him nauseous), bullies, loud people, losing sleep, feeling small, being in social situations, hot weather, spiders and caffine drinks (Energy Drinks, Coffee, etc.)**

******Fear(s): He fears social activity which for him means he's severly afraid of things like embarrassment and rejection, and he feels incredibly insecure and like he's not good enough for anyone he talks to. In a way, he also assumes that no one really wants to talk to him anyways. He actually likes to conversate, but it takes a lot before he's actually comfortable with doing so.**

******How Do They Act When Scared?: He'll probably blush or his face will turn red like a cherry. He also might become fidgety or sweat.**

******School Clubs/Sports: Hockey team, Track team, Band, Music Club**

******Love Interest: Appearance wise, Jaime isn't really into busty and big women, he's always liked small girls. Because he isn't a boob person, he does like girls with big butts though (though he isn't a pervert about it or anything). Personality wise, he likes girls who are confident and not afraid to do what they like (being as they'll probably have to be the one to make the first move since he won't). Overall if she's nice, confident and not completely shallow then he'll probably like her.**

******Habits: He often twirls a pen around his fingers which helps him think, along with tapping his leg or his fingers on a table. He's a fidgety person.**

******Mental Illnesses: Social Anxiety and Insomnia**

******Medical Illnesses: N/A**

******Talents: Being optimistic, Playing Hockey, Playing Guitar, Singing, Has been at the shooting range a few times and isn't half bad.**

******Theme Song: Hospital For Souls by Bring Me The Horizon**

******Opinion on "Them": He's hopeful for Them. He believes that maybe someday They can be cured and that They can be saved. He's no pacifist though; he won't hesitate to kill Them if he has to and he's not going to let others die because he believes that They can be cured. If anything, if he can avoid killing Them he will, and in a way pities Them, seeing They were unfortunate in this game of survival.**

* * *

******HISTORY**

******Background: Jaime was born in Liverpool, United Kingdom were he lived with both his parents and older sister. Growing up in Liverpool, Jaime had glasses, was overweight and quiet. He made the best grades in class too, and was a teacher's pet. Because of this, throughout elementary school he was bullied. He soon developed a minor case of Social Anxiety and never really talked much at school or home. Jaime also had insomnia since the day he was born being it was inherited from his mother. His parents worked a lot in the business careers and were rarely home. Jaime was never bitter about it though, he knew his parents loved him and would do anything for their son. Jaime was often babysat by his sister whenever they weren't around, which he never minded. Jaime himself didn't want his whole school career to be hell, so by the time he was in sixth grade he decided to change things up a bit. He joined the hockey team and the track team, losing most of his weight and becoming fit. He insisted on keeping his glasses until seventh grade when people started calling him four eyes (which annoyed him more than it made him sad). For Jaime though, it seemed like no matter what he did or how much he changed himself to please others, people always found a reason to bully him. His anxieties worsened and soon became an almost severe phobia. He was ashamed of himself and afraid to speak up to other, even his friends. Most of his friends that he'd made knew about his problems and stuck around for him though, which helped him through a lot. Around eight grade, he had to move to Seattle, Washington after his parent's jobs were moved there which made him sad. He never really talked to anyone during eight grade and had little to no friends again. He took therapy during freshman year in hopes of overcoming his anxieties, and slowly began talking to others again. He found that writing out his thoughts in poems and songs helped him vent out his fears a lot, and he hoped to someday sing them to the world once things were better for him. A lot of girls liked him because he was foreign and on the track/hockey team, but Jaime could never really open up and talk to them because he was afraid they'd judge him or not like him. They, along with many boys began to bully and tease him about it. During high school, Jaime went to church with his family a lot. Back in middle school he never really focused on religion and didn't really believe that there was a God. During those times however he was depressed. Not wanting to also be bullied for being suicidal, he looked for something to focus on and thus began attending church with his family. He soon became a believer and actually became a happier person once he started going. He believes there is a God, but he knows that just sitting around praying won't solve anything without putting in work. For the rest of his high school time (up until senior year), he made a small amount of friends, continued to pursue music and play sports. He always was on the top with his grades and was very intelligent. Things were going pretty good.**

******Family:  
Emily Clark, Mother, 49, Accountant, unknown: Jaime always loved his mother's compassion and cares for her deeply. He would be completely heartbroken if anything were to happen to her.  
James Clark, Father, 53, Lawyer, unknown: Jaime looks up to him and hopes to grow up and be much like him.  
Dylan Clark, Sister, 21, Unemployed, infected: Though they fight, get in arguments and screw around, Jaime will always love his sister. He was sincerely saddened to find out she'd become one of Them.  
**

******School Clique: Loner**

* * *

**APPEARANCE**

**Height/Weight: 6'3, 131 lbs**

**Skin Complexion: Light, fair skin**

**Build/Body Type: Skinny, lean, fit from hockey and has toned legs from running track. He has a very light muscle tone on his abdoman.**

**Breast Size: N/A**

**Eye Color: Stone Gray**

**Hairstyle/Color: Short, scene boy hair dyed black (original color being brown)**

******Scars/Tattoos/Piercings/Other: He has light, creamy freckles on his back and from cheek to cheek on his face. He has a few scrapes and bruises on his calves and forearms from playing sports. He has black snake bites below his lip and a small septum.**

******School Outfit: Black slacks, black vans, white, long-sleeved button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the bottom of his elbow. The top two buttons are undone and he's also wearing a black tie which is on loosely.**

******First Outfit: Gray, baggy skinny jeans, black combat boots, red t-shirt, black zip-up hoodie and a black beanie. He has a small silver watch that also has a compass on it.**

******Second Outfit: N/A**

******Pajamas: He sleeps shirtless with black shorts that go to his knees and white socks.**

* * *

******EXTRA**

******School Weapon: A monkey wrench**

******Town Weapon: G36c silenced, Glock 17, small boot knife**

******Transportation: A silver 2000 Honda Civic with a black hood and four doors.**

******Location: School**

******Other: Jaime has a fluent British accent which is sometimes hard to understand.**

* * *

******Well there you have it (I didn't spell check this). The due date is September 3, 2013. I'll be waiting :)**


End file.
